Emails to Europe
by Riddikulus-Grin
Summary: Ema's new year's resolution is to email her sister more often. Through the messages of two young women tells a story of friendship and romance. Ema/Klaveir, Lana/Miles.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! This will be multi-chapter, it's a year of emails between the Skye sisters, set in AJ time. **

**Title: Emails to Europe  
Rating: K (slght possiblity of change in later chapters, nothing above K+ I don't think)  
Genre: Friendship, but involving romance  
Pairings: Lana/Miles, Ema/Klaveir**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, and will continue to own nothing in the following chapters. Everything belongs to Capcom. *sigh***

* * *

01/01/2010 6:42 pm

To Lana,

It's my new year's resolution to email you more. Are you having fun in Europe? I must admit it's strange, you not being here - works all right, I guess. Not getting to work with the forensic team is a put-down, and it doesn't help that I don't like my boss. Not one bit.

Your sister, Ema 3

---

03/01/2010 3:39 pm

Ema,

I'm finding Germany extremely pleasant. I enjoy studying law further, and I was visiting a well-known German courthouse when I bumped into a certain Miles Edgeworth.

Why don't you like your boss? Which prosecutor do you work for?

Ever loving, Lana.

---

03/01/2010 7:44 pm

OMG Lana you met MILES EDGEWORTH? You are so lucky! What happened? What did you talk about? Seriously you are SO lucky! :-O

From your jealous sister, Ema.

---

04/01/2010 9:20 am

Ema,

When are you going to get over your crush on Miles Edgeworth? It was nothing much, we just went out for coffee (or in his case, tea) and a catch-up. No big deal.

You're still avoiding my question, intentionally or not. Which prosecutor do you work for?

Increasingly exasperated, Lana. X

---

04/01/2010 12:30 pm

To Lana

Don't you realise how lucky you are to be on speaking terms with THE Miles Edgeworth? And I don't have a crush on him, thank you very much. I just think he is an important, historical person. With nice hair.

I work for a glimmerous fop by the name of Klavier Gavin. He really gets on my nerves.

From Ema xxx

---

05/01/2010 9:42 pm

To Ema

I went to the Berlin Cathedral today. It was beautiful. I'm not one for sightseeing, but how could I not visit it? I'm enjoying my stay, and I'm learning a lot about German society.

As far as I know, Klavier Gavin is very gifted at both the jobs he does. Why does he stop you from enjoying your job?

Lana

---

06/01/2010 5:09 pm

To Lana,

Reasons why Klavier Gavin annoys me:  
- He insists on using words I don't understand  
-He doesn't act like he takes his job very seriously  
-His fan girls trample my crime scenes  
-His music is just noise  
-He takes advantage of my position by giving me useless jobs like security at his stupid concerts  
-He steals my snackoos  
-He deliberately winds me up  
-He flirts with me  
-He is 100% glimmerous fop

That enough reasons for you? Ema.

---

06/01/2010 7:22 pm

Ema,

I don't want to be the one to break it to you, but as your sister it's my job. It sounds like Klavier Gavin has a crush on you. It's not an easy subject to give advice on, but I'd be careful, as he is your boss. It's wrong of him to flirt with you in the workplace, but stealing one of your snacks really isn't a crime. Give the poor guy a break.

Lana

---

07/01/2010 5:54 pm

Lana, I have to break it to YOU, but you're WRONG!!!! Klavier Gavin does not have a crush on me. That would be too weird for words. Anyway, the fop's like that to everyone, but because they all worship at his feet they just don't notice.

Tell me some more about Germany - this topic is making me awkward.

Ema :)

---

10/01/2010 6:30 pm

Ema,

Ok, if you say so, I guess you know more about his actions than me.

I'm pleased to say that I've got a job. I'm not working on a murder case, at current, but I'm doing some rather boring work on property ownership. It's lucky that I am almost fluent at German by now. Sadly, this means I'll be quite busy, but I'll still answer your emails when they come.

Stay out of trouble, and it's not nice to call your boss a "fop".

Lana xxx

---

11/01/2010 7:22 pm

Lana

You can't sway me, he is a fop, and that's what I'll call him if I want, and what do you mean, stay out of trouble? I'm not sixteen anymore!

Its great news about the job, I'm really pleased for you. We've got a rather big murder case on our hands at the moment. The fop's being a real nuisance, breathing down my neck. He doesn't want to lose to Apollo again. This means that I'll be quite busy, too! You know, I think this is the longest I've stuck to a new year's resolution? Shame I'll be working too hard to really stick to it now.

Ema

---

16/01/2010 9:24 pm

Ema,

I'm glad I finally found the time to write to you. It's all been pretty hectic, and this is the first time I've been free to sit and send you an email. Who's this "Apollo" then? Why would you be on first-name terms with your boss' rival? Unless there's something going on between you. I'm interested to know, especially since your reaction to my statement of Mr. Gavin having a crush on you.

Lana

---

18/01/2010

Lana,

There is nothing going on between me and Apollo. I only call him by his first name because he asked me too, and bought me some fingerprint powder. Not any powder though! It was the stuff I used in the case with Mr Wright. He's lost his badge, and taken on Apollo Justice as an apprentice. Weirdest thing is, he had a daughter! She has to be adopted or something, because he's too young to have a teenage daughter, and he didn't have a daughter when we met him.

Mr Gavin has been getting on my nerves even more than normal recently. He's bringing those flipping' fan girls with him everywhere, and he's made a habit of snatching one of my snackoos when he walks past and I have a bag with me. You think, as a famous rock star and prosecutor he could afford his own snacks, don't you?

Anything new happening in Germany? Talked anymore to Mr Edgeworth?

Ema

---

10/02/2010 6:22 pm

Lana

Where are you? You didn't reply to your last email, it's been ages since you wrote. The fop is driving me insane. Today I found a bag of snackoos on my desk. Valentines' edition. It was soooooo embarrassing, as everyone was asking who they were from. They didn't have a note, but my bet is they were from the fop, because he winked at me when I said I had no idea. Why give me snackoos when it's not even Valentine's day?

Write back soon, Ema

---

11/02/2010 8:14 pm

Ema,

I have some fantastic news. I'm so sorry that I haven't been emailing, work is so overpowering! But the most amazing thing happened yesterday. Just promise me you're ok with it. Miles called me up, asking if I would like to go out to dinner with him. Don't freak out, please Ema. I'm quite pleased myself, but if it's too weird, me dating your childhood crush, then that's ok, and we can remain just friends.

Lana

---

13/02/2010 4:56 pm

Oh WOW, Lana! You and Mr Edgeworth! That's fantastic! I've told you before - I don't have a crush on him, I just kind of idolise him, I guess. That's such fantastic news! You and Mr. Edgeworth falling in love, getting married, having kids. It's so cute, and I'm really, really happy for you!

Annoyingly, I've received 2 more snackoo packets. I'm absolutely sure they're from the fop, the last ones had a little tag with the letter "k" on it. I don't know why he's doing it. To annoy me, maybe? There can't be any other reason.

Annoyed to the bone, but happy about your date with Mr. Edgeworth, that's me. Ema.

---  
14/02/2010 7:34 pm

Lana,

I've just got back from a date with APOLLO JUSTICE! Yeah, I know we're just friends, and it wasn't really a date, and I guess I was kind of using him, and I feel kinda bad now. But I'll explain it to you, I promise - I'll explain my weird day for you.

As you know, I'm one for sticking to tradition. It's my tradition not to have a date on valentine's day. I never get asked, and I don't ask anyone. I like it that way.

Today there was a bouquet of roses on my desk, but no snackoos, if you were interested. I'm sure they're from the fop - a joke, I guess. They were quite pretty, so I put them in a vase on my desk. He asked me if I was doing anything tonight. I told the fop my tradition, and he started to laugh and tease me about how I couldn't get a date. It was mean and not really like him to actually make fun of me, rather than just wind me up until I want to smack him.

There's been another really brutal murder. I had to go and examine the scene, and surprise, surprise Apollo was there with Mr. Wright's kid. We were chatting and he was trying to persuade me to let him use my x-ray whatsit. I was in a really bad mood, and when he asked I told him about the fop's remarks. He was kind of awkward.

Just then the fop arrives at the scene and without thinking I ask Apollo out on a date, to prove to the fop I can get a date. So Apollo agreed. Mr Wright's kid, Trucy, started to giggle hysterically, but then the fop just went away, so that was good. I dunno if he heard.

I feel a bit mean calling him a fop from this point onwards, actually, so I'll revert to Mr. Gavin.

So when I got back to the office to do some paperwork I wasn't expecting anything. If Mr. Gavin had heard about the date I had with Apollo, maybe he'd shut up, but apart from that... Thing is, Mr. Gavin was all icy when I gave him the case files. He called me "Ms. Skye" rather than Fraulein, like normal (embarrassingly), and was completely stern. No jokes, no flirts, no random German words.

I'm completely fed up with him. Why act so cold? Anyway, my "Date" with Apollo was a complete disaster. He pretty much worked out my "plan" before I had myself. Stupid lawyers. Why'd he have to practically cross-examine me? This is his theory:

I hated that I was dateless. I spotted Klavier and asked Apollo out to make Klavier jealous.

I got angry and left, but I can't help but realise he was right. Not about the jealous thing, but I did use him to annoy Klavier. I went to Mr. Wright's place (Apollo's always handing out there) and told him sorry, and that he was right (mostly). He looked so smug, and I swear both Trucy and Mr Wright were listening in.

Doesn't explain why Mr. Gavin was so cold, though. It's more his style to mock me about my choice of date, not blank me out.

Help sis! I prefer a glimmerous fop to a boss that completely blanks me!

Ema.

---

* * *

**It's hard to tell stories but keep them written as an email. I hope I did ok. Reveiw, please, as I won't continue with the story if nobody likes it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wrote another chapter! Why am I so pleased!? Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!  
I got into this thing where Lana always makes comments on Klaveir in the emails - it just seems like something she'd do.**

**DISCLAIMER:I still own nothing. Except for James. He is mine. MINE I SAY!**

* * *

14/02/2010 10:27 pm

Ema,

It is a mystery to me how you can find fingerprints, but miss an obvious truth. Mr. Justice is probably correct in his theory, and Mr. Gavin was acting icily for he was jealous. I'm really sorry to inform you then when he questioned if you had a date tonight; it was probably to check before asking you out himself. You may have really hurt your boss' feelings, and the best thing to do would be to confront him about it.

You are completely right that I wasn't there, however, and you can throw this advice aside if you wish. I would, however, like to tell you about my altogether more successful date with Miles. He picked me up at seven and drove me in his dark sports car to the restaurant. (Although my mind was flooded with memories from _that_ _case_, I let them pass, to stop them spoiling my Valentine's dinner.) Miles was lovely, a true gentleman. The dinner was tasteful, and Miles and I had an interesting conversation about German law.

It may seem very boring to you, but please be understanding that we are taking things slowly. I would prefer if you didn't talk about love and marriage, for we are not at first kiss stage yet. A good relationship may mean becoming good friends first. (something you could teach to that boss of yours.).

From Lana.

---

15/02/2010 6:31 pm

To Lana,

Wow. WOW. You may be right in saying that the fop has a crush on me. He was just as cold as before, and when I asked him why he was ignoring me he turned away, muttering something about "dating the enemy". I caught up with him at lunch time, and although he said nothing to me when he sat down, he perked up to his normal self when I told him my date with Apollo was a complete disaster. (I didn't tell him why, though.) God, what am I doing to do!?

Help me Lana! Ema.

---

16/02/2010 7:48 pm

Ema,

First of all give me an immature moment to say "I told you so!" There really is nothing to can do. If you don't like him that way back, then you can do one of two things: Fein ignorance or sit him down and tell him "no". If you plan to do the second option, which in the long run should spare his feelings better, make sure you become his friend and gain his trust first. This will mean putting up with everything that annoys you about him.

It's so nice for me to see you with someone like Mr. Gavin, you always were too focused on your target to even notice men liked you before.

Lana. X

---

17/02/2010 6:23 pm

Lana, not helping.

Seriously, stop the sappiness. It's all well and nice claiming I should talk to him about it, but how do I do that without getting fired? He's my boss, I pretty much have to ignore it, there's no other option.

Problem is, it's hard to do. He's getting more and more obvious.

Anyway, I'm getting fed up with this talk of my boss, let's change to the oh-so-much-more enjoyable topic of you and Mr Edgeworth. It's so amazing, isn't it!? What do you think bought it on? I mean, it's so nice of him, asking you to dinner, but do you think he already liked you, or invited you out as a friend? I want to know EVERYTHING. Like when did you start to like him? I mean, was it just when he asked you out, or was it before then, when you bumped into him when you realised how you felt? This is far better than any of those romantic novels you used to leave lying around!

Ema :-P

---

18/02/2010 9:11 pm

Ema,

You told me you didn't read those!

I thought you'd never ask for any details! I have no clue what bought on Miles' affection for me, it seemed out of the blue. As for when I started to like Miles, that's different. I always got on well with him when we worked as prosecutors together, but it was when he was presumed dead I realised I thought of him as maybe a little more than just a friend. Even so, when he returned to office briefly I had no plans of starting anything with him, wanting to keep the relationship strictly working class. (unlike Mr Gavin, it seems.)

Miles and I are meeting up tomorrow at Miles' favourite teashop tomorrow, he said he'd like to show it to me. He asked how you were doing with your forensics work, and he seemed sorry that it didn't work out. He asked me to tell you that he hopes you decide to take the test again, because as far as he remembers at sixteen you were better than half the department!

Tell me some of your news next, Lana.

---

19/02/2010 5:42 pm

Lana, Mr Edgeworth thinks I'm good at science? That is SO cool!

Your relationship with Mr. Edgeworth is very cute. You are both quite serious, and you're the perfect combination. I'm getting ready for a date with a forensic scientist I work with sometimes. His name is James, and he complimented my lab coat and glasses before inviting me out for coffee to chat. He said he wanted to get to know me better! I hope he and I will get on as well as you and Mr. Edgeworth. I don't have much time to write, James and I are meeting at six, so I need to head out if I don't want to be late, but I'll email you tomorrow with details of my date if you do the same with you date with Edgeworth.

Ema x

---

20/02/2010 6:21 pm

Lana, as promised, an account of my date:

I was dressed, as before in my lab coat, but with a clean top and a pleated skirt, while he was wearing a simple shirt-jeans combo. He looked nice. I chose a latte and he a regular coffee, he refused to let me pay, saying he should as he invited me. Gentlemanly, no? It was fantastic, we chatted about work, I confessed that I failed my forensics exam, and he was so nice about it. He promised to coach me if I chose to retry! As it turns out, it took him three attempts to pass his exam, and all that time he was working in a corner shop and hating it. We chatted about hobbies; he likes to paint in his free time (which isn't much). He asked some questions when I confessed that I didn't really have any hobbies or talents besides science, and I thought he was unimpressed, but it was alright. He used a teensy bit of flattery when the conversation stopped a bit, but he wasn't all stupid and flirty like _one_ person I could mention. I don't know where the time went after that, we just chatted, he's so nice! He invited me out again next week, and we're getting on really well.

Now it's your turn to spill the beans on Edgeworth!

Over-the-moon, Ema.

---

---

20/02/2010 7:34 pm

Ema,

I am pleased that you had a date, but what about Mr. Gavin, how will he react to this?

So as requested, I will tell you about my "date" with Miles:  
The teashop was lovely, very sophisticated, and very Miles. We talked over a really good cup of tea - I must admit I was surprised at how English it all was - teashops aren't a big thing in Germany. Miles explained that an English couple run it. It was all very pleasant, and we talked over some cases briefly, before moving on to talking about lots of different topics. Earl grey and sightseeing to name a couple. It was all going very well, like any other meeting, and then as we went to leave he planted a kiss on my cheek. I tried not to blush, but it's in the Skye bloodline to flush easily, as you know.

Lana

---

24/02/2010 8:43 pm

Lana,

That fop is driving me completely berserk! Annoyed, I bet, at my successful date with James, he's piling work onto me like there's no tomorrow! I BET it's to stop me being able to go out with James again.

But his plan's backfiring - me and James are getting on really well because James is so sympathetic to me and the massive pile of paperwork I have. I'm in the office ALL THE TIME! You think as a detective I'd get to LEAVE and DETECT things once in a while! !!!!!!!!

I HATE him!

Ema

---

25/02/2010 7:45 am

Ema,

So I finally get an email from you and it's filled with exclamation marks and overused capital letters. Really, Ema, be kind to your keyboard, and, sorry to say this again, but give the poor guy a break! Yes, I admit that if he's giving you huge amounts of paperwork to distract you that's wrong; but he could actually have some work that needs doing.

Calm down! Lana.

---

27/02/2010 8:23 pm

Lana,

It's been a week, and the paper work STILL hasn't calmed down, and I'm SURE it's just to distract me, because he's not even on a case right now, and I'm the only detective in the department to be getting so much paperwork - he's just loading random files and documents on me. I'm just so frustrated!

Ema

---

28/02/2010 6:34 pm

Ema,

Please can you lay off the moaning? If all your emails are this depressing I'll stop bothering to read them. If you have nothing interesting to say, say nothing at all.

Miles and I are meeting up this weekend to celebrate his birthday. I have a feeling it may be the night of our first kiss.

I can't help but be excited - Lana

---

* * *

**This chapter's a little shorter than the other, I like to leave it on a kind-of cliffhanger, so this seemed like a good place to end. I want to get into some kind of system with updates. Twice a week? I'll try my you my lovely six reveiwers! Please reveiw people - I want to try and make it to ten!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really sorry! These updates just get shorter and shorter! Next one will be at least the lenght of chapter one, I promise. I hope it doesn't seem like Ema just charges at the fourth wall with a battering ram at 07/03/2010. I also hope the characters aren't too OOC near the end -my brain is numb with GCSE options. **

* * *

01/03/2010 7:23 pm

Pinch, punch, first day of the month, Lana! No returns!

That is so great! James and I have finally arranged another date tomorrow - the fop can't get to me during my lunch break. We're just going out to a little cafe/restaurant round the corner, but it's going to be great. Paperwork is pulling me down - I have no free time to write.

Ema :D

---

01/03/2010 9:53 pm

Ema,

It's good that you're managing to find time to email. I enjoy your emails, and it's nice to stay in contact this way. Work is fine, albeit a bit gruelling. Property ownership just isn't any fun, to be honest. Miles agrees with me.

James seems like a nice guy - it's good you've found someone, and you shouldn't let your boss ruin that for you.

Lana

(ps, my immature side has got the better of me. "Flick and a kick for being so sly." We've been doing that since we were kids!)

---

03/03/2010 7:32 pm

Lana,

I'm glad I found the time to send this. My resolution is slipping again, I'm emailing every other day! Anyway, today is Saturday, so I want to hear all about your date with Mr. Edgeworth. Wish him a big happy birthday from me! My lunch out with James was nice and simple, we talked about work to be honest, although James did get a bit protective over me, and got annoyed at the fop when we revisited the topic of my paperwork tower. I just want there to be a crime scene to investigate!

Ema xxx

---

04/03/2010 10:23 am

Ema,

Yesterday's date couldn't have gone better. We had some traditional German dishes, and it was very enjoyable. Miles was at the centre of some attention for a bit when someone recognised him as "Demon prosecutor", but it smoothed over nicely.

When he dropped me off at the apartment I'm renting he walked me to the door, and then we KISSED. (oh dear, now I'm overusing the capital letters). It was just a little peck, but I've been floating around for the past 13 hours.

Lana 3

---

04/03/2010 6:49 pm

Lana,

I am so happy for you and Mr. Edgeworth - you've been talking things slow but it was definitely time for him to show you a bit of attention in that respect.

Happy for you! Ema

---

05/03/2010 7:43 pm

Ema,

Things are just falling into place. Miles and I are on excellent terms; I've completely mastered my German accent, and I'm working on a murder case now instead of property ownership.

Life's good. Lana

---

07/03/2010 6:12 pm

Lana,

That makes two of us! The fop's working on another case, so it's away from the desk and back to the crime scene. I just wish it were for a happier reason - a 21-year-old woman was found dead, stabbed in three places, and her 15-year-old sister has been arrested. Naturally, Apollo's defending - makes me wonder if the kid's innocent - they all seem to be when he defends them.

Ema

---

08/03/2010 7:43 pm

Ema,

That really is a horrible way to go. I'm prosecuting a man with a drinking problem who killed his wife. All facts add up as him being guilty - there's no doubt in my mind. When I told Miles this he went deep into thought, and told me "I used to think that it was always that simple, too." He was all quiet after that. It was a little strange to be honest.

Lana

---

10/03/2010 8:27 pm

Lana,

When has Mr. Edgeworth ever not been quiet and deep in thought? I bumped into Mr. Wright yesterday. We talked for a bit, and he told me he was thinking of retaking the bar exam now his name's been cleared! How great would that be? Mr Edgeworth and Mr. Wright were old school friends, I hear. I wonder when Mr Edgeworth last spoke to him?

Ema

---

11/03/2010 6:54 pm

Ema,

I'll ask Miles about Mr. Wright next time I see him - it's good Mr. Wright may retake his exam, he was a talented attorney. That reminds me of someone else who should retake her exam! Do you think you will ever retake your forensic studies? This James has offered to coach you.

Lana xoxoxoxox

---

13/03/2010 8:34 pm

Lana,

You very well know I would LOVE to retake my exam, but it's not easy. For one thing I'll have ti raise enough money to be allowed to retake it.

Ema

---

14/03/2010 7:21 pm

Ema,

"For one thing?" Well, that's a valid point, but what's the other thing? I'm waiting.

---

15/03/2010 6:06 pm

Lana,

It's nothing.

Ema

---

15/03/2010 6:08 pm

Ema,

Come on, it doesn't seem like nothing! Spill the beans, I'm your sister, you can tell me anything.

Lana

---

16/03/2010 8:12 pm

Lana,

Cool! Did you notice yesterday we were both emailing at the same time! That's the nearest we got to actually having a conversation, and we didn't even notice! From now on, check when emails are delivered - if it happens again we SO have to talk to each other!

Ema xxx

---

17/03/2010 7:52 pm

Nice try, Ema.

You're steering the topic away from that other reason for putting of the exam.

Lana

---

18/03/2010 6:34 pm

Lana,

You got me. Please don't think I'm completely crazy, but if I'm a forensic scientist I don't have Klavier as my boss. He's annoying, but James' boss is an absolute nightmare from what I've heard.

Ema

---

19/03/2010 7:11 pm

Ema,

Really? You prefer your current boss? The boss you moan about? The boss you hate? The boss who seems to have a crush on you? THAT boss?

Miles and I are getting on well at the moment. Things are getting a bit more serious now. You haven't talked about you and James for a while now. Is everything alright between you?

Lana

---

20/03/2010 6:32 pm

Lana,

I haven't talked about me and James because there isn't really very much to talk about. We meet up every day for lunch, but... nothing. Fop.

Ema

---

21/03/2010 9:34 pm

Ema,

Fop? Isn't that the term you have for your boss? Is your lack of romantic progression annoying you that much?

Lana

---

22/03/2010 5:59 pm

Lana,

A "fop" is anyone who is annoying me. A "glimmerous fop" is a term used for my boss only. Get it right. If you were here I would snackoo you.

Ema x

---

22/03/2010 9:23 pm

Ema - it's not nice to throw snacks at your elders, you know, and I'm sorry I don't know all the prazes in the "Ema Dictionary".

I'm having a nice time, although I'm back to property ownership after the defence proved my client innocent. It's almost like Miles had known all along what would happen.

Lana xxx

---

23/03/2010 8:32 pm

Sis, the strangest thing happened today.

I was going to give the fop some papers he'd asked for, when James stormed out of the office just I was about to enter. He was absolutely fuming. He strained a smile when he saw me, but it was so fake it was unbelievable. He just wouldn't calm down! I tried talking to him but he was in such a rage I couldn't get a word out of him. I went into the office, but the fop was as bright and cheery and perky as normal.

James was fine at lunch but stiffened when the fops name was mentioned.

What happened between those two?

Ema

---

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. **

**Let's try to make it to 15 reveiws. Pleeeeeaaaase? That's only five new ones. **


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter ends on a bit of a cliffhanger. More so than the others in my opinion. I liked writing it - the next chapter is short but important, and this is as long as my first chapter (I think). I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

24/03/2010 6:34 pm

Ema,

I must admit I was unsurprised that James and Mr. Gavin have had a falling out. It was always going to happen. You don't seem to be fully aware of the fact that you have, in some ways, two men fighting over you.

Lana

---

25/03/2010 8:24pm

Lana,

I couldn't get James to tell me what was up, so I asked the fop. He said that he had no idea why James was so angry, but I didn't believe him. I carried on questioning him, and flicking him with snackoos every time he told me he had no idea. You don't have to be Apollo to know he was lying.

He said all they did was talk. I think I know what happened, though.

Ema

---

26/03/2010 7:52 pm

Ema,

I can only imagine James was angry at Mr. Gavin's flirtatious manner. What is it that you think?

Lana

---

26/03/2010 8:03 pm

Lana,

I thought pretty much the same, but I finally got it out of James. James had come to ask his opinion on where I would like to go out for dinner, but then he got angry because Klavier called me "Mine Leeb" or something, and kept making comments on how he was surprised that I would go for someone as regular as James. Apparently the fop pretty much told him to back off me. Naturally James got angry. It's sweet that James is getting a bit territorial, it shows he cares.

I'm going out with him to my all-time favourite Chinese place tomorrow - it looks like he did manage to get the info from the fop, although why the fop even knows what my favourite restaurant is I have no idea.

Ema

---

27/03/2010 6:45 pm

Ema,

I can't wait to hear all about the date. "Mein Liebe" means "My love" In Germany. Miles and I are a little more serious now, defiantly not just two friends who enjoy dining together anymore.

Lana

---

28/03/2010 9:21 pm

Lana,

Why is it that all my proper dinner dates end in disaster!?

It was all going so well, I had let my hair hang loose, and I was wearing the pink dress you got me for Christmas, along with my best heels and my really nice pink luminol testing glasses. James and I were getting on really, really well. We lent in, and I swear he was going to kiss me, my heart was pounding like crazy, but I knocked over my coke and it spilled ALL OVER HIM!

OMG I was so embarrassed I could have died. I was apologising like crazy and he just started to laugh. The waiter had to bring us an actually towel, and everyone was staring.

That's not the worst of it. You'll never guess who I saw at a nearby table. The glimmerous fop himself, Klavier Gavin. He was laughing like crazy, and I could have throttled him. What right did he have to be there anyway?

I had a word with the fop about "back off" thing. Naturally he denied it. I didn't press any further - I don't want to lose my job!

Ema

---

29/03/2010 6:34 pm

Ema,

Sorry to hear about that date of yours. You know, it's really not good of your boss to laugh at you, nor (if that is what he was doing) stalk you when you go on dates. I'd like to have a word with him if I'm honest, but I think that if it continues you should bring the topic up, and hope he doesn't get angry or unreasonable.

Lana

---

30/03/2010 11:32 am

Lana,

I can't do that! He has the power to take my job away from me! James and I are meeting up after work today. I'll hopefully not spill anything over him this time.

Ema

---

30/03/2010 7:34 pm

Lana,

The date went very well, we finally kissed and there was no catastrophes, but I don't really feel like James and I have as much chemistry as you and Mr. Edgeworth, and this doesn't look very serious, to be honest.

Ema

---

30/03/2010 9:58pm

Ema,

If you don't think that it's going to get serious, you have to face the choice of weather to continue or not. Forgive me for saying it, but there's no point pursuing if you're going to get nowhere. On the other hand, working relationships can be quite fun, and you may get stronger as time goes on.

Lana

---

13/04/2010 9:34 pm

Lana,

My life is boring. Haven't emailed because there's been nothing to email about. James and I have got no further than a peck on the cheek to say goodbye and a possible kiss now and then. The fop is annoying me like mad, but he tends not to flirt when I'm with James. Whether it's to be gentlemanly or just because he knows how angry both James and I will get I don't know.

How's your life? It must be boring if you've not emailed recently.

Ema x

---

14/04/2010 6:23 pm

Ema,

I was surprised to find your email in my inbox today - I've got used to the lack of them, and I thought you'd given up on your new year's resolution. Miles and I are great, but there's nothing more to report on that front.

I suppose both of our lives have reached a point of nothing happening. At least it's the Easter holidays (not that that will stop me taking up a case if I get one.) And it's Easter very soon - 'm not doing anything special, just spending the day with miles.

Lana

---

17/04/2010 8:23 pm

Happy Easter, sis!

I wanted to send an ecard but I couldn't find any decent ones. I'm going into work for the Easter party - it's supposedly for detectives and prosecutors, but pretty much anyone related to the police force can come if they're invited. I've invited James along, and I have a feeling the Mr. Wright will be there, as Apollo and Trucy both got invites from the fop.

Ema

---

17/04/2010 7:54 pm

Ema,

Happy Easter! I've just spent the day with miles and a few work friends. Miles bought me an absolutely beautiful chocolate rabbit, but it's far too pretty to eat. He said it reminded him of me. I gave him a traditional German gift basket.

Some of my colleges bought along their kids, and I arranged an Easter egg hunt. It was quite funny, the little kids rushing around looking for mini eggs while the parents warned them not to make a mess.

How did your party go?

Lana

---

17/04/2010 10;02 pm

Lana,

The party was ok, I guess. I bought Easter eggs for James, Apollo, Trucy and Mr. Wright, but received Easter eggs from James and the fop.

Embarrassingly the DJ they got the party put on a slow song and started plucking out couples from the edges of the dance floor to dance together. That was ok, but the DJ picked me out to dance with the fop, so, with everyone watching, I had too.

Bad decision. I've never been much of a dancer, as you know, and the fop was milking it for all it's worth. He was all annoying and flirty. I was very glad when I could go back to James, who was nice about it even though he had his hands in fists and jaw clenched for the entire song. I don't blame him.

Ema

---

18/04/2010 6:34 pm

Ema,

Miles took me to see his "family" today. Like me and you, he has very little left, so seeing his family meant going to visit Franziska von Karma. She's Miles' equivalent of a sister - she's younger than him, but still takes charge like she's the older one. It was quite cute to watch - I've never seen Miles so at a loss of what to say when she described us as a "Pair of fools in love." And went on to tell me I was "A foolish fool to have fallen for my little brother". I must admit, it was a very amusing visit.

Lana

---

19/04/2010 7:52 pm

Lana,

Mr. Wright worked in loads of cases against Franziska von Karma - he was the one to destroy her perfect win record and find out the real murderer in the DL-6 case.

Ema

---

19/04/2010 8:23 pm

Ema,

I did know that actually, as Miles explained it all on the journey back. We really do count as a proper couple now, I think. It's pleasing to know.

Lana

---

20/04/2010 7:26 pm

Lana,

You and Mr. Edgeworth: Girlfriend/boyfriend - It's so lovely. I don't think me and James count as girlfriend/boyfriend yet. Have you said "I love you" to each other?

Ema x

---

22/04/2010 6:34 pm

Ema,

Please don't describe me and Miles as girlfriend/boyfriend, it makes it seem like a high school romance. Call us "partners", or "couple" or "dating". We both do love each other (I hope) but we haven't said it yet.

I think it's actually safe to say that you and James are boyfriend/girlfriend. Has Mr. Gavin given up on his crush in you yet?

Lana

---

23/04/2010 8:45 pm

Lana,

I feel like a kid who's got to go back to school after the holidays. The fop is persistent as ever. He still flirts with everyone though, so it's hard to tell if he has any special feelings for me - apart from one that makes him wind me up.

Ema

---

24/04/2010 9:34 pm

Ema,

I'll take that as a "yes". He must be pretty crazy for you if he's been crushing on you for four months (or longer).

How are things with James? Got anywhere more serious yet?

Lana

---

25/04/2010 5:45 pm

Lana,

James and I are definitely getting stronger, I think. We're pretty inseparable at work, and we are a very obvious couple to everyone in both is and my department. Even the fop admits it, making comments about my relationship whenever he's not around. He's calling me "mine leeb" even more, although he won't call me that in front of James. Luckily.

Ema

---

26/04/2010 6:23 pm

Ema,

I've sent some pictures with this email. It's the Easter party - send some of you.

Lana xxx

---

27/04/2010 7:53 pm

Lana,

The pictures are lovely. My favourite's got to be Mr. Edgeworth and his gift basket - all the pictures are sweet, you look like such a proper couple in all of them. I don't take many photos, but Trucy was taking pictures of everything that moved at the party, so here's some of me and James.

Ema

---

27/04/2010 9:28 pm

Ema,

Until now I had no idea what "James" really looked like, and I'll admit now that in my mind's eye he was a stereotypical science geek. He actually does look rather handsome. Nothing on Miles, but still. He looks happy in the picture, and you can see he really likes you. You're very lucky to have such a kind man.

Lana

---

01/05/2010 6:21 pm

Lana,

I kissed Klavier. To be more scientifical, HE kissed ME. I didn't know what to do so I kissed him back. Biggest. Mistake. Ever. James walked in, took one look and walked back out again. He looked double as angry as he did outside the fop's office. I'm a failure - I can't cheat on someone against my will correctly, for God's sake. I'll tell you about it when I can think straight. I doubt that James will forgive me for this.

Help me!!!! Ema

---

* * *

**PLEASE! if you read his, reveiw! I get so many veiws, but only a few REveiws. Please, please, please reveiw each chapter, or I'll think you don't love me. Thanks to winner-loser, Alchemical Angel and Heartfelts, all of whom have reviewed to every chapter I've put up. love you guys! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, this chapter's very short, but it IS an important chapter. Look at the date and times, they're also more important than in previous chapters. **

* * *

02/05/2010 6:45 pm

Ema,

You did WHAT? I must admit, I'm disappointed in you Ema. James is a nice man, you're right; even he could not just overlook this. How could you?

I wish I was in America to help you, but I'm not, so you must follow this advice - it may not work, but it may do. It's your only chance of getting James to forgive you:  
Tell him you're sorry. Do so as soon as possible, before you try anything else.  
Explain what happened. He may not listen, so text or phone him instead. Just get his attention, but don't be too pushy. For example, he may reject your calls, so don't call anymore. Try sending an email. It's only fair to let him hear what happened - the truth.  
Invite him out to lunch like you always do as if nothing's happened, but ask him if he forgives you when you're there. If he says no to the invite, repeat the first step.

James is a good guy - he may begin to trust you again, and you can re-date, start over. You shouldn't let this slip through your fingers - although my you kissed back I do not know.

Lana

---

02/05/2010 6:47 pm

Lana,

Look, thanks for the advice, but I'm not sure if I want to start over with James.

Ema x

---

02/05/2010 6:50 pm

Ema,

What do you mean by that!? As your sister I will not let you throw away a good relationship. I forbid it. I'm happy for you and James. You can't just throw it away when the glimmer-boy wants you too!

Lana

---

02/05/2010 6:52 pm

Lana,

Of all the times to be having an instant conversation! Look, Lana, there's no point going all authoritive big-sister on me, because you're in GERMANY and I'm in AMERICA. I'm living on my own in my own flat, so you can't tell me what to do!

I'm not restarting with James because I don't want to hurt him again. He deserves someone whose feelings aren't in a tangle.

Ema

---

02/05/2010 6:55 pm

Ema,

What do you mean "feelings in a tangle"? Do you like James, or don't you?

Lana

---

02/05/2010 6:59 pm

Lana, help me here!

I do like James, but I don't. I'm so CONFUSED! It's just; James isn't the only one I like.

Ema

---

02/05/2010 7:02 pm

Ema,

Don't tell me you've gone and fallen for a ROCK STAR's cheap charms? Mr. Gavin is your boss, who, until recently, you hated. What changed? Did you discover he's a good KISSER, and even though you hated him that's enough to convince you that it's worth dating him?

LANA.

---

02/05/2010 7:13 pm

Ema - answer my question!

Lana.

---

16/05/2010 5:34 pm

Ema, it's been two weeks.

Look, I'm sorry if I overacted, and hurt your feelings, but please, email me. Or call me; or text me; or accept my calls or texts. If you really do like Mr. Gavin, I can accept that. It just seemed to me, as your big sister, I should encourage you not to chase after something I felt you didn't really want.

I didn't mean for you to get so upset. I'm sorry.

Lana

---

* * *

**Thank you for al your kind reveiws for the last chapter - we're gone over twenty! Ok, question: can we manage to get to thirty? That'll be eight more people will need to comment - please, if you like this story, please reveiw with something - even if it's just a few words. Even if you have thi story,reveiws are greatly apreciated. I welcom constructive critisism - but don't flame - that's so mean!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I got so many positive reveiws for this and "Tracks Of Life" I really felt like updating. That and I was sent home today after an accsident in PE (trust me to hurt my ankle during the _warm up_!) so I really can't do anything but sit with my laptop writing! I realised I've barely done my disclaimers for these chapters, so just to stop any sueing (and Apollo WILL defend me) I want you all to know that I do not own anything Ace Attorney, and I'll stay that way for all past chapters and those to come. **

**I wanted to leave this chapter on more of a pleasant note rather than a full-on cliffy - you like?** **Oh, and this chapter has raised the rating to K+ for VERY mild suggestiveness in the form of the use of the phase "go wild". I like to be on the save side. **

* * *

26/05/2010 7:54 pm

Lana,

Just emailing so you know I'm not dead or something.

Ema

---

27/05/2010 6:32 pm

Ema, please, just stop this.

I'm really sorry for making you so upset, so can you just stop this nonsense and talk to me again? Miles is very worried about you - he says it doesn't seem at all like the cheery girl he once met.

Lana

---

28/05/2010 8:43 pm

Lana,

For all you know I could think that you liking Mr. Edgeworth was irresponsible. Don't see me commenting.

Ema

---

28/05/2010 9:31 pm

Ema,

I'm relieved to see you emailing again. If you don't like me seeing miles we can talk about that, you know. It's true that if that if it was the other way around, and you were questioning my relationship with Miles, I probably wouldn't stop dating him, and I was wrong to think you would change how you feel when I told you too. Can we be friends again?

Lana

---

29/05/2010 6:57 pm

Lana,

We were never not friends - we're sisters, it's compulsory. I don't have anything against you dating Mr Edgeworth, you know.

Ema xxx

---

29/05/2010 7:40 pm

Ema,

Down to business then! Have you, or have you not been dating Mr. Gavin? I need to know, so we're on the same page.

Lana

---

30/05/2010 6:48 pm

Lana,

To be honest, I don't know. I didn't tell you everything about that kiss. Remember? I was going to tell you the full story once I cleared my head. It's all clear. (or at least, replaced with its usual fluff and nonsense). So, I kissed him, James walked in. What I didn't say is straight after James had left I realised what I'd just done, and what I'd just ruined, and I slapped the glimmerous fop. The glimmerous fop, my boss. I was in deeeeep trouble then. I had just kissed my boss, and then slapped him. Not even the most relaxed of all superiors can overlook that.

I've been fired. Ok, so it's not that bad. After slapping the fop I just broke down in tears, and the chief of police agreed that I could use a bit of "thinking time" ie. Forced sabbatical. That's one of the reasons I overreacted a bit and didn't email - I'm really sorry, Lana, don't get mad.

Ema

---

31/05/2010 7:32 pm

Ema, I'm not mad!

I was put on sabbatical after that case, remember? It's rough, but think of it as free time off! You've done that thing were you don't quite answer the question - all that doesn't explain why you don't know whether or not you're dating Mr. Gavin.

Lana

---

01/06/2010 5:24 pm

Lana,

Yeah... I was hoping you wouldn't notice. Thing is, after I stormed out, the fop visited my apartment. He was so nice to me, and I ended up kissing him again - voluntarily this time. I felt like such an idiot - don't know what came over me.

Klavier was kind about it - realised I needed space, and left. I haven't talked to him since. I sent a few texts, and he's replied, but haven't really seen him. I don't know if he really wants me, or if I was just one of the girls he wanted to kiss because it would be a challenge. I don't know what to do.

Ema

---

01/06/2010 7:28 pm

Ema,

I want to kill that jerk for messing my sister around! It's just out of order! He really is a fop - I can see what you mean.

Forget about him. That's not an order; it's a piece of advice.

Lana

---

02/06/2010 6:46 pm

Lana,

How can you forget about someone when they destroy your first decent relationship in a long time, take you out of work and kiss you? It's so unfair.

Ema

---

02/06/2010 8:27 pm

Ema,

I know it's hard, but please try. He's no good for you - I was willing to accept him, but hearing the rest of the story I have to say it would be better if you kept your distance.

Still giving advice, not commands. Lana

---

03/06/2010 6:34 pm

Lana,

I really don't want to get all sad about Klavier issues. Let's focus on you and Mr. Edgeworth. We haven't talked in a while, and as far as I can tell you're still going strong. Exactly HOW serious are you?

Ema

---

03/06/2010 7:52 pm

Ema,

Stop being so nosy! I'll tell you, though. We're getting on really well, and we're not at all nervous or awkward in each other's company. I often take my paperwork and laptop and go and work in Mile's office. It's much nicer than my own, and we are perfectly happy to sit in contented silence, working. We don't always need to talk to bond. We kiss, yes, but we do not go wild, as sutch - we are both far too mature for that.

Lana

---

07/06/2010 5:21 pm

Oooh, Lana!

You and Mr. Edgeworth are in loooove! I'm so happy for the both of you. Just because you're too mature to go wild, doesn't mean you don't want to!

Ema xxx

---

07/06/2010 6:37 pm

EMA!

I was in Mile's office when I read your message! He read it over my shoulder. Talk about embarrassing - he raised an eyebrow but said nothing. I want to sink into the floor.

Lana

---

08/06/2010 8:53 pm

Lana,

Oh, come on - brighten up!

Ema

---

08/06/2010 9:32 pm

Ema,

You're awfully perky for somebody who's on forced sabbatical. Speaking of which, when are you going back to work? And had your good-for-nothing boss actually talked to you yet?

Lana

---

09/06/2010 6:45 pm

Lana,

Klavier called me! We're going out tomorrow. On a date-type-thing. It was quite cute, because he was all nervous. I asked him why he'd been ignoring me, and he said he was really sorry he'd come out that way, and he though I wanted my space. It's great, I'm going to make the most of it - I really think I'm not just another girl, Lana - didn't you say yourself he'd been crushing on me for a really long time?

Wish me luck - Ema

Oh, and my sabbatical ends on the fifteenth. I asked Klavier, because I wasn't sure - that was an awkward subject to bring up.

---

09/06/2010 7:29 pm

Ema,

Honestly, you certainly fling your emotions around! So, how should I refer to him? "Mr. Gavin", "your boss" or "fop"? It's your choice - I notice he's Klavier to you now.

Lana

---

09/06/2010 9:34 pm

Lana,

Just stick to "Mr. Gavin" or "Klavier". I still think he's a glimmerous fop, by the way - but who said that has to be a bad thing?

Ema xxx

---

10/06/2010 9:52 pm

Lana,

My date with Klavier was a bit awkward. He didn't really seem to know what to say. I didn't either. He'd chosen this really expensive restaurant - I nearly choked when Klavier worked out how much the meal would cost. It was ok, though -he paid. He asked me a load of questions, claiming he wanted to "get to know me a little better". They were all things like "What's your favourite colour?" It was SO embarrassing when he asked what was the most played song on my iPod - Altroquilitine My Love. It's annoyingly catchy, and he knows it! Actually the date was pretty uneventful. I got a bit annoyed when he flirted with the waitress - he stopped when he noticed, and that made me MORE annoyed, because then he knew I was annoyed, so could the tease me about how I was jealous. Which I was, a bit, but I'd never tell him that!

How's Germany going?

Ema

---

11/06/2010 6:30 pm

Ema,

Germany is fine, thank you. It's as it always it - a little boring. I'm still having trouble securing an income -I get paid if I work on a case (next to nothing if the defendant's declared innocent) , so if I get a guilty verdict I get to pay the rent, if not I struggle. I'm currently struggling. Part of me wishes I hadn't given up on being chief prosecutor, but I know very well that that job held too many foul memories. I couldn't stay.

Miles has offered to help with bills twice - I just don't know how he's always so successful! I told him it was fine, but if he offers again I may have to agree, as I'm getting kind of desperate.

Lana

---

11/06/2010 7:34 pm

Lana,

When is Mr. Edgeworth's birthday? I spotted this FANTASTIC cravat when I was window shopping and if it's soon I'll buy it for him. It's kind of creamy-white with magenta frills. It looks a bit silly, but I know it will look so amazing on Mr. Edgeworth.

Sorry to hear about your bill troubles.

Ema :)

---

12/06/2010 8:34 pm

Ema,

I'm moving in with Miles Edgeworth!

He bought up the subject of paying the rent, and when I told him I was going to have trouble he just asked if I'd like to move in with him! He said he'd actually been thinking about it for a while but was worried about my reaction. Of course I said yes! It's going to be wonderful, but I'm a weensy bit worried we're talking things to fast. We're living together as roommates (not that Miles needs one) - not as partners - it makes things less serious.

Lana

---

* * *

**Right, if I don't get any wonderful reveiws I shall cut of the internet in both Ema and Miles' appartments. Then they will not be able to continue these lovely emails you've been snooping in. (have you no manners?) Actually, I was pretty surprised at he amount of reveiws I got, so thank you all! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ha-rump. THREE REVEIWS!? THAT'S THE BEST YOU GUYS COULD DO?**

**Here I am making a nice long update to thank you for the reviews you guys have been giving me and I only get three. **

**This is your punishment. A weeny-tiny chapter. Unless I get some more reviews flowing in that's all you're getting for a long time. these are not empty threts. **

* * *

13/06/2010 4:34 pm

Lana,

You're SO lucky! I'm glad you've found love! Mr. Edgeworth and you are such the perfect couple - I envy your closeness.

I'm getting on pretty well with Klavier now. We're so not boyfriend/girlfriend, but we could count as "friends" and we do go on dates. I really do like him.

I bought that cravat - if Mr. Edgeworth's birthday is too far away it can be a "Congratulations on my sister moving in" present. Do people give those?

Ema

---

13/06/2010 6:31 pm

Ema,

I'm sure Miles with love it - id post it straight away - his birthday is on the eighteenth. Were celebrating it by taking the train to Paris for a weekend away - I'm looking forward to it.

Lana

---

14/06/2010 8:23 pm

Lana,

A weekend in Paris is SOOOO romantic - where are you going to stay? I hope it's somewhere fancy.

Ema

---

14/06/2010 9:29 pm

Ema,

Miles booked the room - it's somewhere he picked, so there's no doubt it will be fancy. You're going back to work tomorrow, am I right? How are you going to explain your "more-than-co-worker" relationship with your boss, and what on EARTH are you going to say to poor James?

Lana xxx

---


	8. Chapter 7 part two

**I threatened and you responded beautifully - thank you! Well, here's the rest of the chapter (the part I was keeping from you.) **

* * *

15/06/2010 8:53 pm

Lana,

Jeez, I forgot how hard work is. I pretty much avoided James all day - unfortunately he was the forensics expert on the case - he just blew up at me in the middle of the crime scene! He was yelling stuff about how dishonest I was, and how he couldn't believe me - I did all I could think of doing - I blocked out the insults he was throwing, then, talking as carmly as possible, I said "Thank you for your views, now for the details on the case?" I was pretty smooth if I say so myself, and James didn;t have anything he could say in return but to give me the folder as requested. I REALLY wanted to point out this really important fingerprint smudge I spotted next to where the body was found, but I didn't say - I just made Apollo examine it instead.

Nobody knows about the kiss with Klavier, so that stopped a lot of the awkwardness.

I didn't see Klavier except from when he told me the case - oh, and asked me out for tomorrow night as a back-to-work celebration , but there was nobody else there, so I didn't have to explain why I was going out to dinner with my boss.

Ema

---

15/06/2010 9:45 pm

Ema,

Are you planning on telling anyone at work you're dating? Surley loads of people asked why you'd been away.

Lana

---

16/06/2010 7:46 pm

Lana,

Ok, first of all, I am not dating the fop. We just go out to eat sometimes and kiss and stuff. Secondly, I just told people I was on holiday - the chief of police didn't let the reason for my absence get around.

Ema

---

16/06/2010 8:37 pm

Ooh, Ema!

You didn't say you'd KISSED Klavier on only of these dinner outings! As far as you'd told me the last time you'd kissed was the day of the start of your sabbatical!

Lana

17/06/2010 6:34 pm

Lana,

Yes I have kissed Klavier since the incident - I don't need to tell you everything, do I?

Ema

---

17/06/2010 7:52 pm

Ema,

You've kissed? Seriously kissed? If so, I think it it is safe it say you are in fact dating Mr. Gavin - you can't ignore the truth!

Lana

---

18/06/2010 7:45 pm

Lana,

Fine, fine, I'm dating the fop! I have just had a nightmarish day. James went and told on me. He didn't just tell people in the office who I'm dating - he told the PRESS! He took a photo of me and Klavier when we went out to dinner, and send it, with the full story and with details on how to find me to one of those nasty tabloids.

You can imagine the kind of reactions it got! I woke up to the press ON MY DOORSTEP and asking loads of questions! I ran back inside and phoned Klavier, who sent a police escort to get me to work! As if the press didn;t have enough to take photos of me for! EVERYONE at work was asking about it - half the people were angry and the other half just plain annoying, asking loads of questions - it was worse than the press because it was people I knew treating me like some kind of specimen.

I'm angry at them and the press because they can mind their own business, I'm angry at Klavier for having to be a flipping glimmerous rockstar. Most of all I'm angry at James.

Ema

---

18/06/2010 8:53 pm

Ema,

Sorry to say this, but I already knew you were in the tabloids - Mr. Gavin has made his name in Germany thanks to his roots, so when I walked into the newsagents I jumped out of my skin when YOU were on the cover!

I'm really sorry about this, but you can't blame Mr. Gavin for his career choices. How did James even get that photo?

Lana xxx

---

19/06/2010 7:47 pm

Lana,

Today was just as bad as yesterday. I hoped things would die down even a bit, but no luck. Klavier says I should just accsept one interview and say it's on the condition the press stop bothering me. I don't think that will work, though.

James must have spied on me. I don't know how else he would have got that picture.

Ema

---

19/06/2010 8:34 pm

Ema,

I'm really sorry, but I don't know what I can do to help you - I've never been in that kind of situation, and anyway, I'm half way across the world! Miles and I head off to Paris tomorrow morning - Miles liked the cravat you sent - I think he plans to wear it in his next appearance in court. I'm hoping the trip will be a good one, and I'm really excited.

Lana

---

20/06/2010 7:34 pm

Lana,

Although you'll only read this when you get back home, good luck on your trip! People at work have got used to my new found (and unwanted) fame, and the press has dies down a bit now some anorexic celebrity has admitted to depression or something.

You better tell me EVERYTHING about you and Miles' trip when you return.

Ema

---

21/06/2010 11:34 pm

Ema,

Miles had asked me to marry him.

Lana

---

* * *

**DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUUUUUN! I know that it's far to quick to be engaged - they've only been dating for five months, but all will become apparent in the next update - remember, to get that update you must REVEIW! It's only a little to pay for your entertainment, and it's free to give. I REALLY want to reach the "50" mark before I update again - I'm going to ask a little favour of you all - got any good names for one of Lana's friends? I'm loking for one good one, so if you have any ideas stick that in with your reveiw and it could be used!**


	9. Chapter 8

**I might as well warn you that this is the final chapter before the epilouge. it's as close to fluff as emails get, by the way. Some points on the story I want to clear up:  
One: Somebody pointed out that according to AJ dates, Ema woul actuallye forteen - I started this to celebrate the start of 2010, so I decided to pretend that AJ was our timeframe.  
Two: xStormyx was the one who gave me the best idea for a name - I love it!  
Three: Ths fic will still be a whole-year - it will end exactly a year after it started, I promise!  
Four: I don't own Apollo Justice, still.  
Five: I've completely forgotton what this point was meant to be.**

* * *

22/06/2010 8:34 pm

EEP! LANA!

I'm so happy for you! :) You did say yes, right? YOU SAID YES, RIGHT!?

What bought on the quick proposal - did he say?

Ema

---

23/06/2010 9:54 pm

Ema,

You'd be surprised how much Miles cares for his adopted sister, Ms. Von Karma. It is in Von karma tradition to marry by 35 or not at all, to remain "perfect". He does not want things to change between him and Ms. Von Karma, who are in excellent terms, but as he is considered a Von karma now, he would prefer not to create unnecessary bad blood. He knows that it's too soon and that I have every right to say no, but he realised he did love me, so there was no point waiting. He explained all of this to be before he proposed.

Lana

---

22/06/2010 10:01

Lana,

That's nice that he cares so much. BUT DID YOU SAY "YES"?

Ema

---

23/06/2010 10:16 pm

Ema,

I said no. Please don't bleat on about it. I didn't want to be forced into a quick proposal.

Lana

---

23/06/2010 10:22 pm

Lana,

Why on EARTH would you decide to say no? It's better to get married soon than not at all, you know!

Do you not love mr. Edgeworth or something?

Ema

---

23/06/2010 10:25 pm

Ema,

I said to no bleat on about it. Of course I love Miles, but we can't be committing ourselves too soon.

Lana

---

23/06/2010 10:31 pm

Lana,

I know you're the big sister, the one who guides me, and always knows what's best for me, but you really don't know how to deal with your own life! If you love someone as much as you and Mr. Edgeworth do you might as well get married six months into dating.

Ema

---

23/06/2010 10:36 pm

Ema,

You know it's not always that simple. I'm doing the right thing.

Lana

---

23/06/2010 10:40 pm

Lana,

Well, what you think is the right thing isn't always the best option - maybe more people get hurt your way.

Yes, I'm talking about SL-9.

Ema

---

23/06/2010 10:41 pm

Lana,

Sorry, I take it back. I wish email had an "undo send" button.

Ema

---

23/06/2010 10:46 pm

Ema,

You really shouldn't say that kind of thing, it's really hurtful. I'm just not ready to commit myself to miles, ok?

Lana

---

23/06/2010 10:49 pm

Lana,

It';s not a matter of being ready - he's not exactly able to ask again in a few years. You must have really hurt his feelings. What did he say when you said no?

Ema

---

23/06/2010 11:02 pm

Ema,

I'm really tired. It was nice instant-emailing you, but I'm going to bed. Night.

Lana

---

23/06/2010 11:05 pm

Lana,

Sensitive topic? You can't ignore the subject forever. What did he say? Tell me in your next email.

Ema

---

25/06/2010 7:34 pm

Lana,

Oh, great, still no email. Now who's the over-reactor?

Ema

---

26/06/2010 8:27 pm

Ema,

Excuse me, but I am not overreacting. I've been busy.

With wedding preparations.

Lana

---

27/06/2010 6:59 pm

Lana,

So you changed your mind and said yes? Good on you!

Ema

---

27/06/2010 7:36 pm

Ema,

Of course I changed my mind! Sometimes it takes a stubborn younger sister to make a woman see sense about her love life.

Miles was thrilled when I called him and said you'd made me change my mind. I get the impression a huge thank-you gift basket is on your way in the post from him.

I'm so sorry - I've been so wrapped up in my own issues that I barely paid any attention to yours - how's your press problem going?

Lana

---

28/06/2010 8:32 pm

Lana,

Klavier's and absolute miracle worker - no kidding. He managed to completely clear the press issue right up. I've only been pictured once since he worked his magic, and that was some mad fan that sneaked into the crime scene to get a picture of me and Klavier. I'm pretty sure we are a proper couple now.

But what about the wedding? I hope that it's bringing you and Mr. Edgeworth closer - I know (well I don't know, I've heard) that weddings are stressful on the bride and groom to be. What have you decided on so far? Do you know the date? If I have something planned I promise I'll drop absolutely everything to be there.

Ema

---

28/06/2010 8:47 pm

Ema,

We've decided on a wedding planner. You remember Serena? You must - she was in my friendship group in high school and we stayed in contact. Well she was practically crying with joy when I told her she could do all the planning - she always did love to organise. Apart from that the only other thing decided on is my maid of honour.

Lana

---

29/06/2010 7;45 pm

Lana,

Who's that?

Ema

---

29/06/2010 8:12 pm

Ema,

You of course! You always would be Ema - you're both my only family member and my best friend! Who else? We're to get the wedding over and done with by the end of July - I practically fainted when I heard - it just seems way too fast, but according to Ms. Von Karma we're already breaking rules by not already being husband and wife. I really don't know why Miles is so desperate to remain accepted as a Von karma - they don't exactly have the best history.

Lana

---

30/06/2010 7:44 pm

Lana,

He needs family, don't you see? He doesn't want to lose his sister - he already lost two dads - his real one and Manfred Von karma.

I know you'll say it's far too soon, but I think I'm falling in love with Klavier. I smile whenever I see him, he's so sweet to me. He admitted today I'm the only girl he;s ever truly been in love with, and the only one he'll ever love. I feel the same about him. Can he be my plus one for the wedding?

Ema

---

30/06/2010 8:28 pm

Ema,

That is so sweet - I knew form the first time you mentioned him you'd end up together. Wedding prepirations are tying me down, so, sadly, I doubt I'll be able to keep emailing. After all, I'm soon to be Mrs. Lana Edgeworth! Miles and I are truly happy together.

Lana

---

01/07/2010 12:00 pm

_You and another of your choice are formally invited to the bonding of Lana Skye and Miles Edgeworth._

_The marriage ceremony will take place on the 23__rd__ of July at 3:34 pm in the Berlin Cathedral, the reception will take place after the ceremony at the house of Miles Edgeworth and Lana Skye. _

_We send kind regards and hope to see you there._

_~X~_

---

* * *

**Ok, that wraps it up until the epilouge. Thanks so much to all my reveiwers! Three more points:  
One: I have no clue how to write invites to weddings, I hope I dd ok!  
Two: I don't think you can get married in Berlin Catherdral - it just emed like a romantic place since Lana went there with Miles near the beginning. (I think it's all a bit hazy that far back).  
Three: This seems lik a weird choice of ending point, but I realised I'd be streaching my luck trying to get any more plotline in, so it's over.**


	10. Epilouge

25/01/2011 7:23 pm

Lana,

I'm wishing you a very happy Christmas - I also have some fantastic news I'd like to share with you!

Ema xxx

---

26/01/2011 8:35 pm

Ema,

It's great to hear from you. It was nice that you and Klavier visited for the beginning of the Christmas holidays, and I wish we'd had more catch-up time, to be honest. Still, I guess it's only fair for you to spend Christmas it's self with Klavier's family. What's this fantastic news, then?

Lana

---

26/12/2010 6:21 pm

Lana,

I'm engaged!

Ema

---

27/12/2010 7:53 pm

Oh, Ema!

Congratulations! How did Klavier propose?

Lana

---

28/12/2010 8:34 pm

Lana,

The ring was a Christmas present. After we'd exchanged gifts he said he had one more for me, and it was under the tree, so I turned around to get it, but when I couldn't find it I turned back around, and Klavier was in front of me, on one knee, proposing. How sweet and romantic is that? We're going to wait a while before getting married, though, we decided. How are things going with the baby? Do you know the gender yet?

We've got back into emailing, you realise.

Ema

---

29/12/2010 8:47 pm

Ema,

The due date is only four months away! We don't want to know the gender, even if they offer. It's meant to be a surprise. We've already got the nursery ready - Miles chose magenta as the colour scheme, but I said no to the ruffle-covered cot he liked the look of. We're going for a more traditional style.

I'm so happy for you, and I hope you're happy too.

Lana

---

30/12/2010 6:54 pm

Lana,

Of course I'm happy! I'm engaged to the man I want to spend the rest of my life with, I'm going to be an auntie and I'm a fully-fledged forensic scientist! I got my results, and I passed my exam!

Ema

---

30/12/2010 8:33 pm

Ema,

Congrats! I knew you would pass - you can't want a job your whole life and never get it, that's why I switched back to being a detective. I enjoy my job much more now.

Lana

---

31/12/2010 9:21 pm

Lana,

Things worked out pretty well for us this year, which is why I'm having second thoughts about celebrating my new year. I don't want this one to end. Who needs new beginnings when last year gave you so many?

Ema

---

01/01/2011 12:02 am

Ema,

I know what you mean - this year has been simply fantastic. We both found love, you realise, and we're both very happy, with good jobs and friendships.

My new year's resolution is to be as good a mother as I can possibly be - and potty-train Miles out of frills(with a very low chance of sucsess).

My new year's wish is simple. I wish that this year is as good as the one that's just past.

Lana

---

* * *

**That wraps up my first multi-chapter. *sniff* in amswer to some comments, the last chapter's ending was a little bit weird, but I couldn't think of a better way to do it besides an invite. I didn't really want it to end, I planned to actually go through the whole year's worth of emails, but I found that I had reached June and was seriously running out of of plotline to cover. Thanks to everyone. If somebody told me that one of my fanfictions would get over 50 reveiws I would have thought they were joking. Seriously, guys, thank you. I mean, I only had to threaten you once!**

**Please review - those of you who don't normally should really do so now - it's the last chance you'll get to show your appriciation. I had fun working on this fic, and if you liked it, please, check out my oneshots and the stories to come. I don't think I'll do another fic like this for a while - it's a lot of hard work writing emails, and I really want to write something more narrative on my part. **

**Thanks so much, and goodbye!**


End file.
